


Night full of surprises

by DiezSimmons



Series: Newsies cause thunderstorms [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anger, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiezSimmons/pseuds/DiezSimmons
Summary: You shouldn't put two boys and a bottle of liqour in a room. Albert and Race finally act on their feelings for eachother but how will that turn out in the morning





	Night full of surprises

“You can shove it up your ass Albert!” A loud voice sounded through the Newsies home near Newsie square. A door slammed close only to be loudly opened a second later.

“Oh and now you are walking away!” 

“You are an ass with a stupid name!” Albert yelled at Race who was standing at the top of the stairs as he was stomping down the stairs. 

“You are stupid you know that!” Then Albert left, the front door slamming behind him. Upstairs Race slowly slid down the door until he was seated against it, he held his head in his hands and just let out a loud scream. He could remember everything that happened yesterday but it seemed like Albert didn’t. He ignored the yells of the other boys as he thought about yesterday. 

Last night...  
It had been a tough night for Race, when he had sold all his papers he grabbed some dinner at the soup kitchen before making his way back to the new Newsie house. However when he was walking through the last street he looked into an alleyway he saw something that truly broke his heart, he saw Albert in the alleyway kissing some girl. Race took a big breath in and stepped into the small street before letting his voice bellow through the street.

“Heya Albie, watcha doing.” He fake mocked as he saw Alberts head fly back, nearly connecting with the wall behind him, served him right the prick, Race thought.

“Hey Racer, shouldn’t ya be home by now.” Albert asked nervously as he tried to smooth out his clothing, to make himself look like he wasn’t snogging with some random girl. Said girl was now hurriedly walking past him as she was fleeing the scene, not wanting to be found by a bystander. 

“Sure Albert like ya can talk about tha.” Race walked closer to Albert who was still pressed against the back wall of the alley. “Why were ya kissing tha girl. I thought ya weren’t like tha.” Race was getting closer and closer until he was nose to nose with Albert. “I’ll see you at home.” Then Race walked away, making sure to shake his hips a little more than necessary. He and Albert had talked about this for hours and he knew he was right, and he also knew he had a terrible crush on his best friend. He rushed home, keeping his head low as his eyes were uncomfortably wet. When he finally opened the front door he was attacked by a wave of sound produced by at least twenty- five boys. After kicking his shoes off Race storms past them up the stairs to his bedroom that he shared with Albert as stand in leaders whenever Jack couldn’t lead. He fell face first onto his top bunk as soon as he climbed the ladder, trying to block out the noise from downstairs where he heard Jack’s loud voice as he tried to calm the boys. Race wasn’t sure how long he laid there but it had to be at least ten minutes before Albert opened the door.

“Racer, you in here” His soft voice asked, Race noted that his accent seemed to be less prominent when he sounded so vulnerable.  
“I’s asleep, go away Albert.” Race mumbled as he turned so his back was towards the door.

“Race I knows you are not. Yous angry and I want to talk.” Albert tried to negotiate but Race was still keeping his face towards the wall. That did not mean however that he wasn’t listening, no Race was listening to every word Albert said. “I knows we talked about this and I knows yous angry at me. The girl just pulled me inta the alley and y’know kissed me. When you saw us Is tried to stop her but she wouldn’t list’n. I tried Racer and Is happy you came around and helped me.” Then he heard soft footsteps make their way over to the door. Race had a small internal conflict before he made up his mind.

“Wait Albert, don’ leave.” He called out as he turned around to meet Albert’s face. Alberts face was red like he had been crying in some way. “I am sorry for stickin’ my nose in ya business.” 

“Racer, it wasn’t ya fault. Is glad that yous came when yous came. I didn’ like it Racer. Really didn’.” Albert had turned around and was walking closer to the bunk. Race sat up when Albert climbed into the top bunk, he had something in his hand that Race hadn’t noticed before. It was a bottle with a clear liquid in it. Race recognised it immediately.

“Albert where did yous get tha’ from.” Race eyes went big when he saw Albert open the bottle and take a large sip, only to scrunch his face up a few seconds later. “Albert, why do you have that.” Race tried to grab the flask but Albert quickly turned his face away before taking another, even bigger swig. 

“I jus’ need a little courage, alright. Calm your tits.” Albert’s voice already started to slur a bit. Race just sat there in silence as Albert drank more from the bottle. He tried to get the bottle from Albert multiple times but even drunk Albert was still faster. 

“Albert what do yous need tha courage for.” Race asked as an attempt to get Albert to stop drinking. Fortunately that got Albert’s attention and Race used that split second to grab the bottle and put it away, out of Alberts reach. Albert looked at him, eyes little glazed because of the alcohol.

“Yous wanna know wha’ I need the courage for. I needs the courage for this.” Then he roughly placed his lips on Race’s. 

‘Fuck. We are gonna get killed for this.’ Race thought before he closed his eyes and pressed back. Albert wasn’t prepared for that and he fell back into the bed, his head nearly colliding with the end of the bed. They didn’t pay attention to that at all as Albert wriggled to get more comfortable on his back, while not breaking contact with Race’s lips and unconsciously pushing his knee into Race's crotch. Race caught himself on his elbows when he followed Albert into the bed. His mind was shut off and he could only focus on the person that was occupying his lips at the moment. He let his body hover over Albert as said boys hands started to wander. Their kisses grew bolder and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. Albert's hands were wandering over Race's back, making goose bumps rise up.  
The next thing Race knows is that he is losing his shirt as Albert pulls it over his head. Race tries to do the same to Albert's shirt but it doesn't go as smooth as he wants too. As soon as they’ve both lost their shirt they press their bare chest against each other, making in turn their obvious erections press together too, which makes Albert let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Race breaks the kiss, getting a whine from the boy beneath him, only to move on to his neck, he is careful not to make any marks but he kisses all the way down to his nipples. He softly kisses the left one before lightly scraping it with his teeth. Albert moaned and clawed at Race's back when he gave the same treatment to the other nipple. Race then ever slowly moved down, keeping eye contact with Albert as he kissed his belly button. He then moves even lower and Albert's head slams back onto the bed as Race kisses his clothed erection.

“Good mornin’ love birds.” Jack's voice is the first thing Race heard as he slowly wakes up. “I won’ tell pall bu’ yous gotta clean up.” He then hears the door slam. Race slowly opens his eyes and a warms rush comes over him when he sees Albert in his arms. They are both naked and Race could remember very vividly what had happened last night. Race shot up, waking Albert in the process. 

“Which bus ran me ova.” Albert’s groggy voice made Race flinch as he sat with his bare back towards his friend. “Race why are ya naked. Betta question, why is I naked. Race what did we do.” Albert suddenly didn’t sound so sleepy anymore. 

“Ya don’ remember Albert. Don’ say yous don’ remember.” Race felt like he was about to cry. Then suddenly the bunk started to shake as Albert frantically put on his trousers and pants before clambering out of bed. He grabbed his shirt from the ground. “Where are ya going.” Race put on his underwear and too clambered out of bed.

“Wha’ did wes do last night Racer. Is hurting all over. Is not liking it one bit.” At this point Albert was fully dressed and nearly at the door. He was visibly distressed and Race really wanted to hug his friend at the moment but he stayed back. 

“We… uhm wes had sex last night okay. Is sorry, you was drunk and jus’ kissed me and I reacted because I wanted to honestly.” Race fiddled with his hands as he heard Albert come closer to him. He could feel the heat radiating of his best friend and he felt tears flood his eyes. 

“That better be a lie Race! You can shove that up your ass!” Then he stomped down the stairs and out of the front door as Race yelled after him.

“Oh and now you are walking away!” 

“You are an ass with a stupid name!” 

“You are stupid you know that!”   
Outside Albert just made it to the nearest alleyway before the tears flowed out of his eyes and he slid down the wall to the dirty floor. He had messed up big time and there was no use in denying it. He played dumb but could remember every detail from last night. He felt guilty that he had hurt Racer like that but had no clue how to fix it. Albert had no idea how long he was sitting there, silent tears running down his face, but it must have been a while because the door opened and Jack came outside and sat beside him.

“Albert what did yous do. Racer is crying his eyes out upstairs and won’ even talk to Crutchie.” Alberts guilt only got worse as he pictured his best friend so broken. 

“I… I have to go, Is sorry Jack.” Albert clambered to his feet and raced back into the house, up the stairs towards the room he and Race shared as second in commands. He burst into the room and quickly located Race in his panic corner crying. As fast as he could he ran to Race and dropped to the ground on his knees and pulled Race into one of his infamous bear hugs. He could feel Race struggling but Albert just pulled him into his lap more. They sat there for god knows how long until a small cough from the doorway caught their attention. Albert’s head shot up and he was staring directly into Race’s blue eyes. He tried to smile reassuringly before he turned his head towards the door where an audience had formed with Crutchie, Jack and Davey up front. They were all smiling kindly and no one really looked uncomfortable at their closeness. 

“Is glad yous fixed this mess boys. We will leave yous alone now. Be quiet please and we’ll sells for you today.” Jack closed the door as he gave them a beaming smile before a dozen feet stomped down the wooden stairs. Albert looked at Race once again and this time he managed a honest smile that was returned. Albert shifted Race in his arms and then softly pressed his lips onto Race’s. He could feel the other boy smile into the kiss and when they finally broke apart they rested their foreheads against one another and just looked into eachothers eyes. 

“We good now.” Race whispered hopefully.

“Yes we are definitely good.” Albert whispered back.

THE END


End file.
